


And Your Definition of Normal Is?

by part_timeslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_timeslayer/pseuds/part_timeslayer
Summary: Buffy and Faith have a moment.





	And Your Definition of Normal Is?

“You know, I always wanted a normal life.” 

Faith wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She could say ‘I know’ or ‘sorry babe, but that was never going to happen’ or ‘I don’t get why you’d ever want that when what you have is so much better’ or ‘to be honest, the world is thanking God that you didn’t get one,’ but she had a feeling that at least 2 out of 4 of those would have her sleeping on the couch for the next month. 

Buffy didn’t look too strung out about it though, for once, not too sad or pissed off about what she can’t have. It’s like she was just thinking about it, so she said it. 

“What’s more normal than this?” 

Buffy rolled her eyes, turned away from the window where she was staring down at the 20 new slayers training, just to make sure that Faith had a good view of just how ridiculous her statement was. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, if you think about it I’m totally right. You’re just looking at it all in that ‘in the box way’.” 

“That’s because that’s where I wanted to be, Faith. In the box.” 

Faith bit down on the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to make a joke about her girlfriend’s multiple deaths and the affinity she seems to have for people that come out of coffins. She could tell that Buffy knew exactly what she was thinking anyway, though, by the narrow-eyed look she got and how Buffy shifted in place, ready to push away from the wall she was leaning on and walking out of the room. 

Faith moved closer to her, to stand behind her and stare out of the window with her. 

“Look, just think about it like this, you’ve got the kids, your legacy, out there playing on the lawn of your place. You’ve had a steady job, a career even, since you were like fifteen, you can’t even get anymore promotions, because hey, you’re the boss, and you’ve got a wicked hot steady girlfriend. I’d say you’re doing pretty good. If it makes you feel better, we can even totally have the newbies out there putting up a white picket fence, tell em it’s some Mr. Miyage type training shit.” 

Buffy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back so it was leaning on Faith’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe they like you better than me. Do they know you say stuff like that? I’m going to tell them you say stuff like that.” 

“Um, everyone loves the Karate Kid, they’ll totally get it. That’s not the point, you get what I’m sayin, right? And it made you feel better and all that, right?” Faith asked, trying her best, but painfully aware that helping someone sort through their feelings wasn’t really her forte. 

She didn’t mind doing it for Buffy, never had been willing to pass up on a chance for Buffy to open up to her, though returning the favor had always been an . . .issue. She just wished she was a little better at it, wondered if Angel, Spike, or Satsu would be floundering the way she was. 

“Every single word that you just said was only sort of barely true if you stretched the truth as far as it could possibly go.” 

“And yet, still all true. That’s totally a win.” 

Buffy chuckled, just a little, and looked back at the Slayers a little differently. 

“Yeah, still all true.” 


End file.
